The Hunger Games: Their Separate Stories
by Katnissidriseverdeen
Summary: Peeta Mellark is going into the 74th Hunger Games alone. Katniss Everdeen won the 73rd Hunger Games and will mentor him. If he wins, will that mean they will finally end up together? Or will Katniss's new life engulf her to the point of no return?
1. the Reapings

_Katniss Everdeen - sixteen years old, quiet school girl, hunter, friend, sister, daughter. When she gets called to be in the 73rd Hunger Games, she knows she can survive, she knows she can come home to her family. But can she survive what Snow has in store for her? Can she become what everyone wants her to be?_

 _Peeta Mellark - seventeen years old, baker, wrestler, popular schoolboy, brother, son. When he gets called to be in the 74th Hunger Games, he knows he can survive, even though the odds are against him. But what would be coming home to? Heartbreak? Dreams that won't ever come true? What if they do somehow happen, but they aren't what he expected to be?_

 _This is the story of both of their Games. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in their favor._

* * *

Hurrying to his spot with the seventeen-year-old boys, Peeta worried about everything and anything. Did he turn off all the ovens before he left? Did he finish all the orders this morning? Was his hair still in place? He couldn't help but keep running his fingers through his recently trimmed locks. So many questions were running through his head he didn't notice Effie Trinket, Twelve's perky escort, talking and smiling her pearly teeth to the crowd of children in the lines of rope and the fidgeted parents waiting not to hear their child's name be called over Panem.

"First off, the girls."

Effie clicked her bright pink heels to the bowl with all the girls' names. She plucked her hand down and snatched one from the deepest part of the bowl. You could feel the tension in the air, everyone holding their breath. She walked back to the microphone, opening the small sheet of paper and read out:

"Susan Langer."

A girl from the group of fifteen year old's looked around, her blond hair shining in the sunlight. She was definitely from the Merchant side of town, but her eyes were more green than blue. Peeta had seen her at school with an older boy, her brother. He was a few years older than Peeta, but I guess that didn't matter now. Susan walked forward, heading to the Justice Building stairs. Effie pulled her the rest of the way, extremely happy to have her first tribute to the new games.

"Now, for the boys," she said, with glee.

This part went ten times slower than the last part did for Peeta. There was never really worry for him with the girls, both his siblings were brothers and one was out of age for the Reaping. He knew his name was in the bowl more times than his brothers ever were, but he still had a chance of staying home. He still had a chance, he repeated in his head. He rethought the whole affair, which would be better: stay home where he was beaten and disliked or go to the Capitol to await his death?

He didn't know which one sounded worse.

Effie's hand reached into the bowl and snatched a paper as quick as a fly, without thought, in a second, from the top of the bowl. She was in a hurry to know who she would be reaping this year. What oh-so-lucky boy would stand next to her on stage this year? She walks back to the microphone once more and reads out the name.

It echoes through Peeta's head until he realizes the boys are all staring at him. Everyone is staring at him.

"Peeta Mellark," she had said.

Effie looks towards the crowd, trying to spot the male tribute she called. Peeta cleared his throat, and without a look back at his family, he walks forward to the stage. He didn't know what to feel. Angry that his brother didn't volunteer for him, or fear that he was going to die in a few days. He eyes the girl with pity, her expression blank and stale like leftover bread. She seemed more scared than he did. Peeta felt numb, that's one thing he could agree on. He saw his future mentor and tried to remember what had happened last year – actually, just months ago.

He waited a few moments, wondering if anyone would take pity on him and volunteer. When no one did, he shook Susan's hand, along with his mentors who congratulated them in an un-willful manner and dead voice.

His future seemed to be taking the latter.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen was a strong girl, always had been always will be. You can't argue with me on that one. Her mind was eager to learn and she was bright, even if she was rude at times. She was in her father's footsteps, going alongside him up until Reaping day.

Her first was the definitely scariest, but knowing that the 73rd Hunger Games would be her last to worry about just herself made her queasy. She nearly did vomit when she thought of her baby sister going to the Reapings without her, as Katniss would only have two years to protect her from the unfathomable. Her younger sister, Prim, which is short for Primrose, is eleven this year. Her last few months of being stood with her mother and father on the opposite side of the rope would be filled with childhood memories and laughter that will wither away by fear. Katniss could not get her head clear, even with her father speaking to her, she was still in her own thoughts begging to make her father's words mend together to make sentences.

She was scared stiff in her spot. Once she stopped her thoughts from racing, she realized she was surrounded by all the sixteen-year-old girls, some she knew, and some who were faceless to her. The boys were far from her, but she cared not of the boys. They were nothing but other citizens from her district at the time; she forgot which ones she liked, which ones she talked to, which ones were her friends, which ones she knew nothing of. She made no attempt to look at anyone until Effie called out the female tribute. The stage seemed to be coming closer to her, and she only ever realized she was on the stage when she saw her father and mother holding onto Prim tightly, she was crying and screaming. Her mother in tears, her father shocked like Katniss herself. Prim didn't seem to know what to do but react. She kicked and punched her father's arm until she had no voice left. It was like Prim had been called herself, her older sister was her connection to the world, her guardian, her role model. What would she do without her sister?

Effie was smiling and called one of the boys. She knew who he was, he was a close friend of hers and would let Katniss live if the time came to it. Katniss shook the boy's hand, his face strong looking at hers, and she knew how she should act, be, transform herself. She was going to be strong like him, fearless when inside she wanted to tear herself into bits and pieces. She was going to win these Games, even if she had to kill to get her way to it.

( _1,343_ )

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a short one, but there wasn't much I wanted to add to it. The next chapters will be longer.

I'm hoping to write this storytelling two stories in one (if that makes sense). The first portion would be the present when Peeta is reaped, and the second portion would be when Katniss was reaped in the past. It would merge at one point, once Katniss's portion made its way to the beginning of Peeta's. I'm not sure if I'm making any sense, but anyway, I hope everyone who reads enjoys.

~Jez xo


	2. Mentors

Peeta felt total numb while his family said their goodbyes. His father gave him a couple of cookies. His brothers gave him pitiful looks and hugged him harder than they ever have, they definitely felt guilty for teasing him so much. His mother basically told him he wouldn't make it out alive. He wanted to show her he was capable of surviving. He didn't feel like he could in that moment though.

His numbness followed him onto the train. Peeta barely realized he was on it until it started moving. He quickly went to the window and saw his district, probably for the last time ever, pass by him. Peeta couldn't believe he was here in this moment, everything going as wrong as possible.

After a few minutes of staring into the blur of movement, he turned to the female tribute. What had her name been? Susie? No, Susan.

Susan was looking around at the beauty of the train. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the Capitol looked like. Peeta couldn't either, but that wasn't their biggest problem at the moment.

Just then, as Peeta was going to call out to Susan, ask how she was feeling, their mentor walked into the room with a glass of liquor in their hand.

"So, you're my first tributes, huh?"

Peeta could recognize the sixteen-year-old from anywhere. Her curled, raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail instead of a side braid like usual. She wore a cream-colored, silk shirt that stuck to her grown body and the sleeves puffed out in a long, loose, lacy material. Her tight pants were black and she wore white high heels with straps. Her makeup was more on the natural side but her grey, Seam eyes shone brighter than the moon. She looked fierce; she looked deadly.

Katniss Everdeen didn't compare to either of them. She's a Victor, a Career, a survivor. She took the 73rd Games and crushed it without a blink of her eye. Peeta could barely recognize the girl he fell in love with. She was a woman now, looked like one too. She was the same age as Peeta but she still looked like she could beat his ass. She was built with muscle and woven fearless, acted like a bitch too. Even Peeta, the kindest person in Twelve, knew that.

He didn't doubt she recognized him.

"So, you know who I am. Introduce yourselves?" she says, waving the glass in the air. Her other hand sat in her back pocket. After the Tour, she picked up a bad attitude and a bottle of liquor. Peeta wondered what all the fuss about Victor's and drinking was about.

"Uh," began Susan, "I'm Susan Langer."

"Cute, and you?"

Katniss gave Peeta a good look up and down; she didn't look impressed.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Ah," she breathed out. "Baker's kid. You're the youngest right?" Peeta nodded. "Thought so. The oldest is engaged and the middle didn't volunteer for you. Your family seems peachy."

Katniss waits a few seconds, staring at the ducklings she now has control over. Peeta was getting nervous, but he kept his hands behind his back, digging his fingers into his palm.

"Boy, you're not a soldier. Relax. Show some strength in your youth."

Peeta was surprised at her lashing out at him. He put his arms down and pulled up his shirt sleeve that had already been folded below his elbow due to the late spring heat. Peeta never thought of himself as muscular and strong, but looking at Susan, he realized was almost double her size. Maybe he did have a chance.

"You, princess, need some work. Mellark over there at least has strength on his side. What do you have hiding up your sleeve?"

"Nothing," Susan said weakly.

"Nothing," Katniss repeated. "That'll only get you dead in the arena. When you get to training, spread yourself as thin as possible. Don't focus on one single weapon, you aren't skilled in any and you don't know if the Gamemaker's will throw one in for you. Not everyone is that lucky."

"Like you?" Peeta snared. He could tell Katniss felt his punch.

"You better be paying attention, Mellark. You might be physically ready but you aren't sizing up very well either. You have little no talent unless you want to bake your opponent at 300 degrees and frost them into a flower. Your strength will only let you last a third of the Games, you need to be mentally ready as well, but I think your witch of a mother beat that into you already."

It was a low blow. Everyone knew Peeta's mother beat him, but at least no one talked about it in front of him and rubbed it into his face.

Katniss didn't break eye contact with him as she sipped her drink. Peeta's heart was a little more broken than before. Why had she become his sour? She was worse than Haymitch Abernathy, just without the foul smell and uncombed hair. She was radiant and new, but as deadly as she was in the arena. He couldn't believe her vulgarity, he couldn't believe she was treating him like this.

So much for being his mentor, he thought. Wasn't she supposed to help them win? Not crush their dreams of being alive in a few day?

"What happened to you?" he asked, breathless. He sounded like a child who was just told Santa wasn't real, heartbroken and in disbelief.

"What happened to me? I survived the arena. You might assume that just because I'm from the Seam I should be grateful for everything, but the shit I went through made me realize that I'm allowed to be ungrateful once in a while. I'm sorry I'm not the kind school girl I used to be, but nobody is the same after they survive the Games.

"Now get your blond ass to your room and get cleaned up for dinner. Your face is still pink from crying."

Katniss was fuming now. She chugged the rest of her drink and stormed to the door.

"Where did the old you go?" Peeta asked.

Katniss only turned her head to him. "She's gone. You should've said goodbye when you had the chance."

* * *

Katniss didn't cry when she said her goodbyes. Prim's tears were calmed after her sister promised she would make it out for her. Katniss had to be strong for Prim, or both girls would never stop crying. Her mother kissed both of Katniss's cheeks and held her firstborn daughter for a while. Katniss's father came up to her last, angry and upset. Two emotions he rarely ever showed, he never needed to with all he had to be grateful for. He wasn't mad at Katniss, but at the Capitol. They were taking away his daughter, the one that looked and acted so much like himself. He held her at arm's length and stared at her while she breathed, while she was still _his_ Katniss. He knew she would win, he knew she would come back to him, but he also knew she would never be the same.

When her father brought her to his arms, Katniss almost broke. She relaxed into her father, smelling the coal and woods that clung to him. Her sister and mother joined them in a giant family hug until a Peacekeeper came in to say times up. They released her one at a time, her father lingering until he was almost forcefully pulled out.

None of her friends came to see her. Katniss sat quietly on the velvety red couch until the door opened again. It wasn't a Peacekeeper.

"Madge?"

The blonde girl walked in silently, holding something in her hand but hiding it from Katniss.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked in disbelief. The two girls had always been friends, they were both known in school and they had the same group of friends but they were the odd ones out. If their group of friends got too loud for them, they would separate themselves and just sit quietly together. Not talking, just eating or enjoying the company. Madge tried to teach Katniss how to play the piano once, being the mayor's daughter she was scholarly in many things, but Katniss wasn't one for music or art. Katniss tried taking Madge to the outskirts of the woods once, but that wasn't her kind of thing. They were complete opposites but they were best friends. But why was Madge here?

"Katniss, you've always been my best friend. You've always accepted me and you even helped me come out of my shell a bit." Madge gave a small laugh. "I don't want you going into the arena alone."

Madge grabbed Katniss's hand and put what she had been holding onto the other girls' palm.

It was a pin. Gold, lightweight, beautiful. The pin was circular with a mockingjay in midflight, an arrow between its lips. Mockingjays were a creature the Capitol never intended to be born. When they released a bird they created name jabberjays that could repeat full conversations in order to capture the rebels during the Dark Days, they mated with mockingbirds and created a new species. Mockingjays carry song instead of word; they capture the melody they hear and pass it amongst each other. They weren't expected to survive but they did, and they've prospered against all odds.

"Thank you," Katniss whispers.

Madge softly kisses Katniss's cheek and walks out without another word.

No one else came to see her. She sat lifelessly until someone called her out. The car ride was silent beside Effie's nonstop talking. The flashes of cameras as they walked into the train didn't blind her. All she saw was her family standing to the side with sadness in their eyes. She stared at them through the window until they were long gone.

Effie put the two tributes on the couches and told them to wait until their mentor showed up. "Dinner will be at four. Please clean up in your rooms when you're done," the escort said in her perky, Capitol voice.

Katniss tried to stay strong as they headed to their deaths, but knowing Damon, one of her best friends, was sitting next to her on this venture made her head spin. Damon was everything a girl could ask for and more. He was kind and faithful, strong and charming. He was gentle and, bonus, he was _gorgeous_. Katniss had to admit to herself, she had a crush on Damon since she met him.

That was ten years ago. They had been friends since they were five, best friends since they were eleven and Katniss almost lost her father. Damon stayed with her all the while they waited for him to emerge from the smokes. Damon never let her go after.

But nothing ever happened between them. He was also just her best friend. Katniss always wished something would spark between them, but she had more important things to wish on, like feeding her sister every day. Like surviving what's coming to them.

Katniss couldn't keep in her fear any longer. She started to chew on her nails like she always did when she was nervous. Now was the perfect time to continue the habit, in the moments before her death. Damon noticed in an instant and grabbed her wrists.

"Katniss, we'll be okay. I promise you, I'll do whatever I can to get you home to Prim and your parents."

"But, what about you? Your family?" she asks quietly with tears in her eyes. She was going to fight, of course, but this was her best friend. If she won, she would be losing him.

"Kat, please. I know you're trying to be strong, and I know you can make it through the arena, but you'll need help. I care about you, more than you think. You've just been too blind to see it."

She barely had time to react to everything he said. The nickname he had given her at a young age hurt her heart. His kind words spoke true and his advice was something she didn't want to admit. But that last part, what did he mean?

Katniss never got to respond.

That's when their mentor walked in.

( _2,162_ )

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping these first few chapters aren't too boring. I'm slowly trying to put in some background information to build up to the bigger picture. I just really wanted to write this story this way, like two stories in one.

~Jez xo


	3. Some Advice

After Katniss stripped Peeta of all his pride, he didn't know what to do. He stood in the same spot, staring at the closed door she vanished through. Susan patted his arm softly. She was only trying to help soften the blows, but that made him erupt. He raced off to his room, of course, he didn't know where it was. He just roamed the halls until Effie caught wind of him and told Peeta that Susan was already set in her room, getting ready for dinner. She showed him the way to his own room and told him dinner was in an hour. He stood in the bathroom, ignoring the silk sheets that called him and the clay vase he wanted to hurl across the room. He stared at himself in the mirror questioning everything that happened last year.

No, it was just a few months ago when it all fell apart. All it took was one day and his whole world was ruined.

His knuckles were white as they gripped the edge of the counter. Too soon, Effie knocked on the door. Peeta instantly composed himself. Katniss would not see him weak.

Peeta washed his face and hands, ran a brush through his fuzzy curls and walked to the dining hall with a bit of trouble. He found his way eventually, but he was hoping to get completely lost and never having to face his worst nightmare.

Only Susan was at the table when he walked in. Peeta sat himself beside her and apologized for walking out. He wouldn't let the games change him, he would still be kind and warm to everyone because that's who he is. Susan smiled at him with sad eyes. She didn't understand what was going on between her mentor and the other tribute alongside her, but she wouldn't try to interfere. She knew her place, she was a smart girl.

A comfortable silence filled the room as Avoxes came in and put out all the lavish food they would be served out in front of them. Not one of the Avoxes spoke for they had no tongue. These people turned slaves had committed a crime so vile that the Capitol thought their punishment should be to take away what little freedom they had as humans living in Panem. They were taken from their families, their tongues were cut out and they were forced to serve the greedy.

Peeta shook at the thought of their lives. Those poor people, he thought, there was nothing for them.

Effie walked in a little after the Avoxes all vanished into whatever hole they were confined to until called upon.

"Hello, children. Hopefully, your mentors will be joining us soon, I would like to start dinner with everyone present for once," Effie said in her squeaky Capitol voice. She said the last part with a bit of anger behind it but she hid it with a bright smile. She sat at the head of the table with the tributes to her right. Effie served herself water and sipped on it quietly as the three waited for the mentors to arrive.

It took ten minutes for Katniss to arrive and the first thing she did was get a drink. She didn't even glance at the tributes until she had already taken a gulp of liquor.

"Katniss, dear, don't you think you're a bit much too young to be drinking?" Effie pipes up as she sips her water.

"Wasn't I a bit much too young to be killing other much too young children?" Katniss slapped back.

Effie coughed and looked so stunned at Katniss's comment. "Katniss Idris Everdeen! Do not speak that way!"

 _Her middle name is Idris?_ thought Peeta and Susan.

Katniss's middle name took away from Effie actually screaming for once. She always kept a proper volume in any public event, but Effie knew what would happen if Katniss said things like that.

"Oh, whatever," Katniss said, rolling her eyes. But she too knew what would happen later. She just sipped her liquor, hoping she could drink enough before then.

Haymitch arrived twenty minutes into dinner, everyone was already getting seconds and thirds. Katniss stuck to the lamb stew, asking for more plums, and her liquor. Effie had small portions of everything, just to try everything once she said. Peeta kept a pace with himself. He got a bit of everything that looked delectable to him, tried it, and if he liked it he would get more after he finished whatever he had on his plate. He would not waste any food.

Susan had a different idea. She stuffed her plate with food and got more once she was done. She was from the Merchant side of town but was acting as if she was from the Seam. Peeta didn't blame her, he rarely got fed at the bakery and when he did it was stale bread and a few other things they could barely afford. He enjoyed the squirrel Katniss would trade her father, but he hadn't had that in a long time. She didn't seem to be hunting all that much recently.

Katniss chuckled at Susan who sent her a glare.

"Don't get yourself too stuffed, you don't want it rushing back up."

Susan only glared at her mentor again and at her food in peace. She was feeling pretty full. Slowly she stopped eating.

Once Peeta felt he had enough food for one day, he turned to Katniss and asked with all the pride he could muster, "So, do you have any advice for us?"

Katniss looked up at Peeta with those giant grey eyes. He wanted to look away but he was serious. He wanted answers. Katniss warned Susan again, ignoring Peeta. "You might be from the Merchant side of town but you're also from Twelve. It might look tempting, but I almost puked after eating myself silly last year. Trust me, you won't be able to hold it down."

Peeta was determined and kept pushing.

"How do you make a fire from nothing? What would we need for –"

"Okay, bread boy, slow your horses. One step at a time, I barely met you."

No, you didn't, he screamed in his head.

It was obvious Katniss wasn't taking mentoring serious. Peeta ignored her nickname and persisted on wanting answers. Katniss sipped her drink and sat back comfortably.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you have anything?"

Katniss eyed Haymitch and he chuckled. She smiled evilly almost.

"Okay, I'll tell you the same thing Haymitch told me when I kept asking the same questions. You seem eager. You want to – _thrive_ to survive."

"Yes, I want to survive."

Katniss stood up and refilled her glass, handing Haymitch a filled one as well as he had run out before she did and he was too drunk to get one himself.

"Stay alive."

* * *

Haymitch stood in front of them, smelling awful. He had a glass in his hand, filled with dark liquor Katniss could smell from her seat. But Katniss couldn't think about how bad Haymitch stunk or how he spilled his drink a little every time he took a sip as he eyed his tributes. Did Damon like her? And more than just best friends? Did he want more from her? Did she want more from him? Why had he never talked to her before? Did she know how to tell him that she liked him too? Was she ever going to have a chance? Was it too late to even be talking about this when they could be dead in a week?

Gosh, when did she start thinking like a girl who had choices and freedom? Where did this hope come from? She might die in a few days. Damon might die in a few days. They both might be dead in a few days, she can't be thinking about a relationship that had no future.

Katniss straightens up and puts a scowl on her face. Haymitch sees the change in her; he knew she looked like a fighter.

"Well," he says happily, "you two look like keepers. What'd you got?"

Damon looks at Katniss who was a whole head shorter than him. His eyes linger on her for a second too long. He knows he can survive the arena, he's tall and strong. He was on the wrestling team with a few of his friends. Although he wasn't the best, he could at least outfight most of the games before coming up short to the Careers. They would probably let him join so he wouldn't be a threat up until the end when they could easily kill him in his sleep. He then decided, staring at Katniss as she stared back at him with her Seam grey eyes, that he would never join the Careers and protect her until the end.

Katniss, eager with bravado, spoke up first. "I can use a bow."

Haymitch focused on her. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Could she actually be a winner? She looked too innocent for much, at least in the blue dress she was wearing. But her face screamed anger and she had this glow about her. She was defiantly a survivor.

"Okay, what else you got?"

Her confidence fussed a little. "Um…" she trailed. "I, uh, I can use a knife and Damon can wrestle."

"Ah, so you two lovebirds are friends?"

It was a trick question, both of them knew. Neither of the two tributes answered so Haymitch moved on, feeling the awkward tension in the air.

"So all you have is a knife, a bow, and a good right hook. Anything else?"

Katniss and Damon didn't have any more to bring to the table. Katniss couldn't fight physically, but she knew some moves by Damon's help. Damon could never get a bullseye, but Katniss at least taught him how to hold a bow. Their skills were balanced between them, but they had nothing else that would help them survive the arena.

"Alright, you both have something at least. Both of you, stand."

The two tributes stood up and followed Haymitch to an open area in the hall. He left his drink with the chairs they had sat in so his hands were empty. Haymitch turned to the two.

"How about this?"

He swung at Damon, who caught the old man's wrist. Haymitch went for an undercut but Damon blocked it and twisted his wrist until he was on his knees. Haymitch was expecting to last longer but the alcohol was taking a toll on him.

"You, boy, can fight," Haymitch said as he stood with the help of Damon. "You, girlie," he handed her his knife from his back pocket, "show me what you got. Damon, go stand at the wall and don't move."

Katniss stood bewildered with the blade of the knife resting in her hand. It wasn't anything lavish, but it was still a weapon. "Why do you have this?"

"I sleep with it. You never know when a tribute can sneak up on you."

She raised her eyebrow in wonder. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Don't hit him."

Katniss gasped. She had no words. She could hit him, which is what he was telling her not to do but he meant to throw it. "No! I'm not that good with a knife!"

"You don't have to be, just don't hit him. Show me you can throw one properly and make it stick in the wall. The Capitol won't mind a little hole, it can be covered."

"Well, I can show you that fine, but not with Damon on my target!"

"Get as close to him as you can. Just don't hit him, or we'll all be in trouble."

Katniss couldn't believe what she was doing. Damon hadn't said anything, but when she looked at him, he seemed calm. He trusted her, he knew her aim was better than his. She could do this. She took a deep breath and steadied her feet. Katniss grabbed the knife how her father taught her to properly hold it and aimed. She took a deep breath and threw the knife, closing her eyes once it slides out of her fingers. Her wrist didn't budge and she didn't twitch, she should've made it.

She opened her eyes to see Damon with his eyes screwed shut and Haymitch's wide open. The knife was right beside Damon's ear, having missed him by a hair. Damon had heard the whoosh of the knife as it passed his face and the thump it made as it marked itself into the wall right next to his ear. He knew she could do it, but not how well.

"That was alright, sweetheart."

Katniss was shocked. "That's it? That was alright? It was probably better than what you could do sober!"

Haymitch laughed. "Probably."

Damon moved away from the wall and walked towards a steaming Katniss. He stayed quiet as the two bickered.

"Okay, I've shown you what I can do. Now you show me what you can do?"

Haymitch was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me how to get sponsors. Tell me how to start a fire with nothing but a rock and some leaves. Tell me how to survive!"

"Well, the first one's tricky," Haymitch said. Katniss calmed when she realized Damon was near, having long forgotten their cut-short conversation. "You have to get them to like you and with your attitude, you won't get far with them."

Haymitch walked back to the train car and sat down, picking up his drink once more. He was tried just from that small activity. The tributes followed behind him and sat across from him on the loveseat.

"Is that going to be a problem for you, boy?"

Damon took a deep breath, he knew he would have to hide his stage fright for Katniss to survive. If he looked good to the sponsors and he was Katniss's ally, he could share whatever he got with her. "No," Damon said strongly.

Katniss wasn't surprised he lied, but she knew why he did it. She just remembered what they had talked about and his answer confirmed her questions. She wanted to be happy but she was heartbroken.

"For you sweetheart, impress the Gamemakers when you get to the private sessions. Don't show them what you're really good at until then; this also gives you a leverage over the others. They won't know what you can do but they gladly will be showing off during training. And if the Gamemakers are impressed, they'll score you high. You'll be a triple threat."

Katniss nodded. She gripped her hands to stop them from shaking. Haymitch didn't notice but Damon did.

The two were dismissed to their rooms after their questions were answered. They cleaned up and went to dinner an hour later. Katniss was marveled by all the food and filled her plate. She would eat everything she piled on and more. She had to fill up; she probably won't be eating much in the arena. After her second serving of food though, she began to feel full and sick. Damon eyed her, warning her to slow down. Another bit and he glared at her to stop. He was eating slowly, still on his first serving. He wasn't from the Seam like her but Damon at least knew how to control himself. He already saw she was lashing out at herself instead of letting all her emotions out by stuffing her face with food.

Nobody spoke except Effie. She blabbered on and on when her mouth wasn't full about God knows what. No one really paid attention but sometimes Haymitch would nod at her and give her a pathetic 'yeah'. She ignored his disinterest and kept going.

Once everyone had enough and silence fell, Katniss finally spoke up. She hadn't said a word since their conversation with Haymitch.

"Any more advice for us?"

Haymitch took a swing of his liquor, Effie tried taking it away from him a couple of times before giving up saying it wasn't proper to be unstable in front of the children.

"You two are fighters, I can see it in your eyes. You must have something back home worth fighting for besides your family."

Damon and Katniss eyed each other. She was still upset about what she realized earlier and Damon was beginning to feel him breaking from the thought of never having Katniss for himself.

Haymitch saw the look they gave each other. There was more to their friendship than they were leading on. He wouldn't get into it and make it more complicated, they could work it out on their own. They were adults now.

He took a big gulp of his drink.

"Stay alive."

( _2,874_ )

* * *

A/N: I haven't written much in the past year and this is the longest chapter I've accomplished. Hopefully, once I start getting more into the story I can write more (I have written chapters that were up to 6000 words and that's what I want to get back to).

I would just like to state also that I do not own any of THG or its characters (even though I wish I did).

~ Jez xo


	4. Hands Intertwined

The next morning wasn't anything like the day before. Katniss's anger had seemed to simmer. Breakfast felt very light and airy as it began, the food was already presented in front of everyone on their grand, silver plates. Juices, teas, and bread were prepared at the perfect temperature. Every other moment between someone grabbing a random roll of bread or more eggs, when no one was looking, Haymitch would give Katniss a hard glare as if that was keeping her in check. Every time he leaned over for more alcohol, he would twitch his hand a little to indicate he was onto to her. It really was the only thing she was holding onto, her whole world was falling apart in the palm of her hands and it was only the second day of her mentoring, their first morning together. She was about to break but she really couldn't here, not in the Capitol.

It was Susan who started up with the questions and Katniss didn't mind offering her advice. They had just started to stuff their faces silly with warm pancakes or creamy soups when she blabbered out something meaningless. The questions quickly turned into more important topics. Surprisingly, Katniss wasn't biting off Susan's head between questions and it made Peeta a bit more aware of the tone of the situation. Everything was beginning to feel too real for him, but he had to push that aside. The information Katniss was giving was too good to ignore, but also too much to process at once. Peeta quietly slipped into the conversation, tiptoeing around Katniss until it seemed like she wouldn't attack him.

They were finishing up breakfast when Katniss got a phone call. She groaned and got up in a rush. Haymitch tried to call her back but she ignored him. She knew what it would be and it would mean trouble. She didn't need it right now, nor ever, but it must be done. Another meeting while the tributes got ready for the opening ceremonies, she knew for sure.

She was completely right.

Katniss returned with an angry spit. The survival advice ceased and the backlash at first wasn't pretty. The tributes quickly learned to stay quiet as they finished breakfast or the remarks would get worse as they pushed into unknown territory. Haymitch didn't even attempt to calm the fuming beast. Effie couldn't get one sentence in without some form of anger seeping out of Katniss, which made Effie quiver into herself and soon leave to powder her nose.

Not soon after breakfast was over and Katniss had stormed off to her room with a bottle of white liquor in hand they arrived at the Capitol. Peeta and Susan unconsciously ran to the glass windows to look out at the view. The grand city shone brightly in the daylight. The glass buildings reflected the yellow sun and the mountains far into the horizon were a darker shade of blue than the sky. They could see miles out where clusters of homes were located, all painted in different and bright colors.

They stayed there staring until they reached the train station where they would be dropped off. Once it opened up to the platform, their vision was blocked by the hundreds of people dressed in crazy colors and fashion screaming their names against the train. It was surprising how quickly they had people in love with them by just being chosen as tributes. Peeta guessed it was a good sign to have so many people waiting for their arrival, maybe they would be lucky enough to get good sponsors.

On the other hand, Peeta thought about why they were all here. To watch him either die or kill trying to survive.

Peeta's attention was diverted when the door to the train car opened up to Katniss. She was wearing a form-fitting dress the color of wine with a slit down the right side, exposing her smooth, olive-toned leg. The dress was made of a silky material, hugging her curves beautifully, and the cut plunged down to reveal her cleavage. She wore simple heels that matched her dress and her nails were painted white, making her skin pop. Her hair was curled into an up-do with ringlets falling down to structure her face, a dark rose adorning her bun. Her lips were painted a dark red with a deep nude eye. Small diamond jewelry adorned her wrist, neck and eye lobes.

Peeta couldn't keep his eyes off of her, Susan had to nudge him to close his mouth before Katniss noticed.

"Once your prep teams are finished with you, you'll be meeting your stylists," Katniss said in a calm tone. She seemed to have left her morning mood in her room. "Anything they say goes, whatever experiment they want to do on you either with your hair or skin or eyes, let them do it. They know what they're doing and I promise you won't go on stage naked."

"Why are you telling us this?" Peeta asked quickly. His mind wasn't working straight and he was trying hard to fix that.

Katniss turns to him with a smirk. "Don't be nosy, Peeta, it's very rude. Anyway, I have an engagement I need to tend to prior to the parade. I'll be leaving as soon as those doors open, so the next time I see you, hopefully, you'll look like stars."

The doors open too soon and Katniss is gone. The screaming audience quickly turns their attention to the stunning victor until she is in her cab and is gone. Their attention goes back to the two tributes.

"You should learn how to close your mouth, lover boy. Or everyone will think you have a crush on our mentor!" Susan laughs.

* * *

Katniss enters the ginormous building quickly. She can't be late or that'll end badly. As if these meetings don't always end up in disaster. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She followed down the known path until she reached a private elevator only a few individuals were allowed access to. Peacekeepers stood on each side of its doors and did not question Katniss when she strolled right along into the elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor and waited patiently until the doors opened up to the grand hallway. The ceiling was probably twenty feet up with ivory pillars lining the walls, paintings and flowers and chairs filling the empty spaces. Peacekeepers lined every pillar and didn't try to hide their stares as Katniss flaunted by, the sway of her hips in the dress was irresistible. It was too easy to sweep men off their feet. Her laughter was the only other sound in the hall beside her shoes clicking on the tile floor.

"Appointment for ten, Miss Everdeen?" the assistant at the desk asked. Katniss smiled.

"Actually, ten-fifteen on the dot. But, please tell him it needs to be quick, I have tributes to attend to."

The male secretary chuckled. "As long as the boss doesn't keep you."

"Very funny, Xavier," Katniss said sarcastically, leaning on the tall desk area.

"By the way, you look stunning as always," Xavier said. He quickly informed the big boss of Katniss's arrival while he looked her up and down.

Katniss chuckled, it was husky and sweet. "Xavier, are you flirting with me? You know I have a boyfriend."

He gave her a bright grin. "That sounds like it's against many rules. No, I am not flirting, I was just stating the facts."

She shook her head at him, smiling. An Avox quickly appeared to fetch Katniss but she waved the girl off. Katniss was very familiar with the halls of his office, she had been down them at least a dozen times before. The white doors were hard to miss anyway in the bustle of the top floor.

Katniss took a second to breathe before the Peacekeepers opened the grand doors for her.

The first thing she noticed was the strong stench of blood and roses filling her nose. She long lost the too-sweet, fruity fragrance her prep team smothered her with, but she now missed it. Katniss could feel her stomach and lungs rejecting the smell; it was much stronger than before and she didn't know if she could handle even five minutes standing by it much rather an hour sitting in it. Besides the smell, everything else in the room was the same. The silver tile was spotless and the walls on either side of her were perfectly filled with colorful books. There were tables at each corner, holding plants or liquor or just another place to sit at. There was only his desk in the middle of the room with only two chairs adorning it. The man himself was standing in front of the floor to ceiling window, the bustling city in full view.

"Good morning, Miss Everdeen. Please, come in."

The president waved her in as he continued to stare out the window. "Good morning, Mr. President."

"Oh, Miss Everdeen. I have told you many of times, its Coriolanus."

She clicked her tongue as she walked to the window. "And I have told you many of times, its Katniss."

Coriolanus Snow chuckled as he turned to the young woman. "Would you like a drink, Katniss?"

Katniss smiled. "Of course I would, Coriolanus."

The president moved swiftly as he went to a corner of the room where glasses and multiple bottles of liquor were stored. He poured two cups and turned to see Katniss roaming about the room, peering at his collection of books.

He handed her the drink. "Thank you," she mumbled. She quietly took a sip and agreed to drink this wisely. The liquor he had chosen was much stronger than anything she could get in Twelve or even delivered to Twelve. "So, what brings me here today? Is there another ravenous bidder?"

Coriolanus chuckled as he strolled back to his desk. He was never this casual with his colleagues, only the few that owed him things, and Katniss owed him a lot. Coriolanus sat down in his large chair, motioning for Katniss to join him on the chair opposite of him. She slowly made her way to the smaller, floral chair.

"Yes, actually. You and your little boyfriend will be joining another lovely couple. But that's beside the point. Katniss, you know why you are truly here."

She took in a quick breath and looked at the ground guiltily. Of course, she knew, hadn't she been punished enough for it?

"So you do?" the president said calmly. It was a good sign for Katniss, at least for now. "Then you also know the requirements you must meet in this situation I have placed you in."

Katniss looked up at him, shocked. "No… You did this!"

Coriolanus chuckled. It was deep and menacing. "Of course I did. Did you assume your punishment was over? I must always keep my victors in check; you don't understand that this is just the beginning. I could have done so much worse to you to start off with, but you have obeyed all of my commands since you started."

Katniss took a long sip from her glass.

"So, what must I do?"

Coriolanus kept quiet for a few moments, making Katniss's heart race.

"I have kept up my side of our signed agreement. Your family is safe, your sisters' name will never see the Reaping bowl. You have offered your whole self to your job in order to keep this deal meet. I'm hoping you continue to do just that with your new predicament."

Katniss was trying hard not to show her anger too much. He spoke of this so easily and she knew it was to push her buttons. He acted as if nothing was wrong and this was very normal. It wasn't. Nothing about this was normal, it was actually torture for her. Damn, and he knew it.

She turned her cheek and kept a calm face. "Of course, I will. I have already forgotten what used to be."

"That is good to hear. You wouldn't want to see anything unfortunate happen once the games start."

She smiled. "No, I wouldn't."

Coriolanus smiled as well. "Well then, we both know how this should all play out then. May the odds be in your tributes favor, Katniss."

"Thank you, Coriolanus."

"I will be seeing you soon."

Katniss nodded as she stood to leave. The guards opened the doors and she quickly made her way back to the elevator. Xavier waved goodbye to her and she smiled. Katniss had to pretend everything is fine. It really wasn't, but when was it ever?

* * *

Peeta meets his prep team right after he stepped out of the car. Susan was pulled away by her own prep team as well, looking a bit worried as they began to talk to her in their high pitched voices. The three of Peeta's team were all equally different. Their skin was tinted green and pink with gold tattoos on their faces and arms. Their hair was styled in curls and straight with spikes, dyed a bright green or orange – it was Peeta's favorite color but he has never hated it more. His team's clothes much worse. Corsets with dozens of bows and puffy, bright pants. Their nails were plain, thankfully, only because they would be scrubbing him down. They all had long, crazy lashes and bright lipsticks – yellow, purple and white. One of them even had contacts on that made their eyes look like flowers. They were a sight for sore eyes, but Peeta wouldn't hate them just because they were raised differently than he.

As they walk to the makeover room, they introduce themselves. The only male with the orange corkscrew curls introduced himself as Flavius. He would be working on his hair, hopefully leaving it at its natural blonde. Octavia, she had the green skin and flower eyes, would be in charge of making the skin on his body smooth and scar free. Venia wore the corset with bows, a fluffy pink skirt underneath; she would be removing his facial hair and cleaning up his eyebrows.

They strip Peeta of his simple outfit once they get to the makeover room. Their voices are as squeaky as Susan's team but they don't go crazy over him like hers did. Octavia gets to work quickly on his scars, using a machine to remove the blemishes. Once that is finished, all three of them work on scrubbing him down and removing at least four or five layers of skin. He is raw and pink, sensitive to the touch when they are done. Before he dries up, they rub all sorts of lotions and oils into his new skin. Peeta smells like he's been standing in the middle of a flower field for days.

Flavius takes a second to reapply his purple lipstick before working on Peeta's blond locks. He washes Peeta's hair before trimming it slightly and styling it with gel. Venia shaved his face quickly, applying a liquid that would keep his facial hair gone until the games were over or he met his death, whichever came first.

Octavia gives Peeta a soft robe to dress himself in and they all wave goodbye to him as they leave. His stylist would be with him soon, but their job was done.

Peeta was left alone in the white room. Everything was so clean, he didn't understand how anyone lived that way. He was used to dark colors back home, dirt everywhere and coal always in your lungs. The Capitol smelled fresh and clean. There wasn't a speck of dirt in sight.

A man soon walks in, interrupting his lingering thoughts. He looked nothing like a Capitol citizen, no crazy clothes or skin painted a bright color. His attire was all black: a shirt and vest with trousers and boots. His naturally black, curly hair was trimmed down short and his dark skin was smooth. His eyes shone bright, a beautiful hazel. The only thing distinct to the Capitol was his gold eyeliner. He held his hand out to Peeta who was sitting on the table still.

"I'm Cinna, your stylist."

But Peeta knew his name before he even said it. Cinna was Katniss's stylist last year. He created all of her beautiful outfits and helped her with her talent for design. Peeta shook his hand, a bit dazzled by the man himself. He was so relaxed and Peeta enjoyed his presence. He could trust Cinna.

"Peeta."

"I was assigned to you by Katniss herself if you're wondering why I'm not with Susan. You probably already know but I was her stylist last year, she was actually first. She thinks I can do wonders for you."

Peeta chuckled. "I'm sorry you were assigned such a terrible district."

Cinna shook his head. "I chose Twelve. Anyway, last year's costumes were a hit, so Portia and I came up a similar look for this year's. It will be different but with the same elements."

The two men laughed at the joke. Of course, Peeta knew there would be fire. The people went crazy for it last year and Katniss looked beautiful surrounded by it.

"I don't think Katniss would like it if you tried taking attention away from her," Peeta said.

"Oh, she doesn't need a costume for people to give her attention. Either way, she understands that she is no longer the tribute: you are. You are the ones who need the attention from sponsors and these costumes will determine if the Capitol will be staring at you to win or waiting for when you die."

Peeta was a bit shocked at how truthful Cinna was, but he appreciated it. It wasn't every day you found someone who was truly honest.

"So what did Katniss tell you?" Cinna asked, pulling Peeta away from his thoughts.

"To allow you to do whatever experiment you wanted on me."

Cinna chuckled and shook his head. "That girl – she's a keeper. She's very determined and strong; if these costumes don't get you sponsors, she will. Don't ever question her, she knows what she's doing with you tributes. Trust me, Peeta, you will be in a whole line of trouble if you cross her wrong."

Peeta gave a breathy laugh and nodded sadly, knowing how true his words were.

* * *

Peeta met Susan after he was dressed and fed. Their chariot was sturdy and black, two black horses roped to it. The horses sat recklessly and the two tributes took to combing their long hair. Neither spoke.

Cinna and Portia, Susan's stylist, were talking with their prep teams. Effie was talking to Haymitch, who was surprisingly not drunk out of his mind. He was dressed in a clean, grey half suit. His long blond hair was washed and styled in a low ponytail behind his head. Effie was a different story. She was decked out in a purple dress and wig, with matching lipstick and shoes. Her jewelry was gold and bulky. Gold accents adorned her dress and headpiece. Her skin was painted white like before.

Katniss came tumbling through the elevator a while later. She still wore the burgundy dress but her hair was redone to act in soft curls across her right shoulder. Peeta was still stunned when he saw her.

She walked up to her tributes and smiled. "Wow, don't you two look stunning!" It was probably the nicest compliment they were going to get, all her other ones had punches to them. Katniss couldn't help but stare at the two for a second. Cinna and Portia created matching, black suits with detail work in a different material. Each was adorned with black headpieces and capes that stopped at their knees. Susan had on dark eye makeup and a nude lipstick. She looked fierce for once. Her hair was curled and brushed onto her shoulders, the only feature that made her look delicate. Peeta, on the other hand, looked much stronger, like a Career. He held himself high, his toned chest showing as the suit hugged him well. Cinna painted his face with dark powder, making Peeta's face look sculpted with harsh angles and curves.

Katniss turned to the stylist and applauded. "You two did great."

Everyone joined in and clapped for the couple. They still have a little while to go until the doors were opening so everyone lingered, talking about simple things.

The whole lot of them jumped, along with many others who stared at them, when Katniss screamed. She was giggling as a bronze man picked her up from behind and spun her around. He put her down and spun her to face him. They locked lips, the man stooping down to kiss her as she was much shorter than he. Katniss threw her arms around him, her fingers digging into his bronze locks. The man wore an expensive looking suit, the color of the dark night sky. When he pulled away, you could see his sea green eyes shine. Peeta knew this man. Had seen him on television for years and most recently on Katniss's hip. He was Victor, a Career. He was a threat to Peeta.

"Peeta, Susan, meet Finnick Odair."

Finnick shakes both the tributes hand and smiles. His was dazzling, Susan had no words. She just giggled like a little girl and turned away to talk to Portia. Peeta, on the other hand, was trying to be impressed. He definitely was and it made him bitter. Finnick was built much bigger than him, but Finnick had many more years of training than Peeta. He was a bit taller than Peeta, give or take a couple of inches. Finnick carried himself with confidence and was too beautiful to question. Peeta was nothing compared to the Victor. He was perfect for Katniss, who shared many of the same features as Finnick. She was athletic and confident, not as tall but all the more beautiful.

Peeta truly hated him.

He watched as the couple walked away from the group to grabs some drinks. They held hands and stared at each other lovingly while they laughed happily.

Peeta was fuming for the next minutes as they waited to climb onto the chariots. Susan noticed his change in mood and took to teasing him.

"So, lover boy, you seem a bit twisted. Did a little fisher boy get your girl?"

"Shut up, Susan."

She laughed. "It's all over your face! You love her!"

Peeta couldn't help but let his anger loose on Susan. He grabbed her arms and spoke quietly into her ear. "You better shut your mouth or you'll be the first one dead in the arena."

He could feel her trembling, but she hid it well. Peeta felt terrible for becoming this. She scoffed, which made him tighten his grip. "Face it, Peeta. We know who's coming out of this alive and it's not me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're oblivious to everything."

Peeta shoved her away and went back to combing the horses' hair. After a few minutes, Katniss returned without fisher boy on her wrist. She didn't notice the tension between the tributes. Everyone else had seen the little outburst, heard their discussion, but kept it to themselves.

Katniss walked away for another moment and came around to the tributes with Cinna and Portia in tow.

"I hope you two aren't afraid of fire," Cinna said. Katniss laughed, lightly slapping Cinna's arm. He held a torch with red flames licking the top. Portia held some sort of cover for it.

"Is it real?" Susan asked. The fire she had earlier was gone at the sight of real fire.

Katniss laughed again. "No, princess. It's not real."

Susan turned forward and allowed Cinna to light her first. Her cape and headpiece were quickly engulfed by the bright flames. Cinna gave Katniss the torch and lit Peeta's cape carefully. Cinna had mentioned earlier about Katniss helping him out on the new version of the fake flames.

The tributes began to ascend onto the chariots. Peeta didn't offer his hand to Susan so she was left for a minute struggling onto the high platform. Eventually, Haymitch lifted Susan up and glared at Peeta.

"Better get that stick out of your ass or sweetheart will have all of our heads."

Peeta scoffed at Haymitch but he removed the anger from his face. Even as he watched Katniss reunite with Finnick a little ways away from all the commotion of chariots, he kept his composure. The tributes stood still, looking forward as the grand doors opened into the night and the first chariot strolled down the path. Two giant bleachers of seats lined the path to the main circle, they were filled with Capitol citizens dressed worse than Peeta's prep team.

Cinna suddenly called them, but they barely heard him. They turned to their stylists and watched them grab each other's hands and hold them up high. The tributes were already moving forward, the crowd noticing the tributes on fire. Peeta looked at Susan up and down when he realized what the stylist wanted them to do.

Susan leaned over to Peeta. "What do we do?"

Peeta rolled his eyes and sighed. "We listen."

He bitterly grabbed her hand and smiled at the crowd. He had only held hands with a girl once before and surprisingly it didn't feel the same.

Susan and Peeta played with the crowd as they took them in. They first gasped and soon the flames captured everyone's eyes. They were screaming their names and throwing roses at them. The other tributes were turning their heads to see who was taking up all the attention. Some Careers snared at them and turned forward, ignoring the beauty of Twelve. The two tributes on fire ignored the others and played the crowd well. Susan caught one and pressed it to her nose, then her heart. Dozens of people fell for her actions and were crying, thinking it was their rose she caught. Peeta mimicked Susan, catching a white rose in his hand and blowing a kiss to his suitor.

The Capitol was in love with District Twelve's tributes and everyone knew it.

* * *

"I feel like a raw bird."

Cinna chuckled as he brought Katniss to a small room where she would get ready. The walls were a rich wood with light carpet. There was a body mirror on one wall with a step stool in front of it. A single door beside it held an area to change and outfits for Katniss. There was a bar on another wall with a window above it, the sun still shining high in the sky. Two small, red sofas surrounded a coffee table built into the ground. "The team did you good then?"

"They probably removed ten layers of skin, so yes."

"Are you hungry?"

Katniss nodded greedily as she sat down on a couch. She ate a small breakfast, the nerves playing with her mind too much. Damon had to force her to eat something.

Cinna pushed a button on the coffee table and it split open, a grand fest of a roasted bird and side dished rose out of the darkness. Katniss sat shocked as Cinna walked to a bar and filled two cups with water.

"Go ahead and eat. I'm going to get your outfit ready," Cinna said. She smiled and accepted the cup of water. He walked into the closet and shouted, "I put a little something in your drink to take the edge off. Haymitch said it would help."

Katniss laughed out loud. She grabbed a plate and served herself some of everything. She was in the middle of eating when her prep team rushed into the room. They waved at Katniss, who had stuffed her face just moments before they walked in. She waved back and watched as they walked into the room with Cinna. They spoke quietly for a few minutes then proceeded to bring out a bag with what must be her outfit for the chariot ride. They allowed Katniss to finish eating, promising her they would have dinner after the whole thing was over.

Her prep team gets her out of her robes and they reveal her dress. Katniss gasped when she saw it. It was a mermaid dress adorned with a small train. She didn't get a lot of time to look at it on the hanger, her prep team quickly shoving her into it. The dress fit well against her body up until her mid-thigh, when it broke off into the flowy material. The top was cut straight across with gold arm bracelets attached to the sides. A thin white material was stuck to the arm bracelets and fell behind her like a cape. The dress was a gradient going from light blue on the top to a dark indigo on the bottom. The very top of the dress was adorned with dark grey crystals that resembled embers burning. She then understood what she was looking at.

"Portia and I spent a lot of time working on your outfits. We hope you and Damon like them," Cinna said once he finished her makeup. "I hope you aren't afraid of fire."

Katniss gave Cinna a questioning look. She took a breath, not knowing what to expect.

Katniss couldn't believe what she saw in the mirror in front of her. Her lips were painted a light nude and her eyes were colored with dark blues and blacks. Her grey eyes were very noticeable against the blue. Cinna painted her face to look sharp and soft all at the same time. Octavia, one of the women on her prep team, glued fake nails on and painted them white, making her olive skin pop. She helped Katniss into white stilettos as well. Flavius had curled Katniss's hair and pinned it up elegantly. He left curled strands of hair fall around her face and placed a gold crown on top. Venia clipped diamond earrings and a thin bracelet on Katniss for a finishing touch.

She looked beautiful, stunning. Too bad she wouldn't live long enough to wear something like this again.

"Are you alright, Katniss? You look a bit shocked."

She smiled. "I'm fine. The dress is just so beautiful."

Cinna patted her back. "Thank you. But you look even more beautiful in it."

Katniss laughed quietly. Cinna helped her down from the platform in front of the mirror and they walked out of the small room. They took two cars down to where the chariots were waiting for them. When they entered, there were other prep teams and stylist, escorts and mentors, bustling around with their tributes. All twelve, black chariots were lined up in front of the giant double doors. Each with two, black horses in front of them attached by black reins. There was silver detail work on each chariot, marking them all different depending on the district.

Effie and Haymitch met Katniss and the rest of her team at Twelve's chariot. They were all waiting for Damon, who was a bit late. "Portia called. Said they had to make an alteration to a piece of his outfit," Haymitch said when Katniss asked where he was.

There was small talk, everyone complimenting Katniss on her beauty and Cinna on his design. Effie couldn't help but blab away about her hair and makeup looking so beautiful against her olive skin. Effie's get up wasn't as elegant as Katniss's. Her skin was painted white again with a few gold tattoos on her arms. Effie wore a green bodysuit with ruffled in different shades of green all over it. Her platform shoes were decked with more green ruffles as well as her green jewelry. Her wig was a light, candy green, straightened and pulled back into a ponytail. It fell well past her waist and bangs were clipped on in a different shade of green. Her makeup was, again, green. It was a sight to see, for sure and while Katniss loved the color, the whole ensemble made her cringe.

Damon soon arrived minutes before all the tributes were supposed to climb onto the chariots. Katniss couldn't help but stare at him. She didn't even notice as she took him all in that he was staring right back at her.

He was wearing a light grey suit, textured with a material the resembled embers cooling off. Surprisingly, it moved like regular cotton and felt like it to. He wore a white shirt underneath and a light blue tie, matching the top of her dress. The edges of Damon's suit were sparkling with the same dark crystals are her dress; it made his plain, black gentleman shoes pop. He wore a cape just like Katniss's but it was a thick white material and it cut off at his ankles. Gold clips held it to his suit, they matched the gold button on his suit and the gold crown hiding his trimmed and styled hair.

Katniss noticed that his face was clear of facial hair. It made him look much younger, but he was the same seventeen-year-old she had seen in the morning. Damon smiled at her and she relaxed a lot.

"You clean up quite nice, Kat," Damon whispered to her as everyone began to talk around them. She couldn't help but laugh out loud. She could feel her cheeks flush underneath all the makeup.

"You don't too bad either, Damon."

"Alright, kids," Haymitch said. "It's time."

Cinna came around with Portia in tow. He held a torch with blue flames licking the top while Portia held a something that looked like a case for the torch. Katniss was shocked at what she realized was happening. She turned to Damon in disbelief. He was tugging on the collar of his shirt, a bit uncomfortable with the thought of being on fire.

"Is it real?" Katniss finally asked.

Cinna and Portia laughed. "No. We spent months studying fire to replicate them. It's fake, you won't feel a thing."

This reassured the two. Damon climbed onto the platform of the chariot first, lifting Katniss up after him. She would have never been able to climb up herself with that dress on. She smiled at Damon, who squeezed her hand. Cinna quickly lit Katniss's cape first, then her headpiece. Damon was next, his white cap going up into blue flames just like Katniss's. His crown was on fire too. All the flames were a matching blue, brightening up their area.

The grand doors began to open once everyone was set. The other tributes couldn't help but look back at Katniss and Damon. They were on fire! But their attention was soon diverted to the crowd. The sun was bright as it was lowering in the sky. The path to the main circle was filled with an audience of thousands, all screaming tributes' names. They threw roses at those who they hoped to win. Katniss and Damon had to wait until District Eleven's chariot began to move to begin the trip to the main circle.

Katniss took one last look back at their stylists for any last tips. Cinna and Portia locked their hands together and rose them up. Katniss understood instantly what they wanted her to do.

"Give me your hand!" Katniss had to yell over the crowd.

"What?" Damon yelled, pulling his face closer to hers. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Katniss grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. It was a gesture of strength, of a bond being made. It was against the Capitol for taking away their freedom. They were allies till the very end, nothing would take that away.

The Tributes Parade was the time to make a statement to the Capitol. To show off what you had. Cinna and Portia certainly made them stand out. Even Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were captured by District Twelve's tributes. Their attention was instantly taken when they reached the streets. The crowd turned their attention to Katniss and Damon quickly. They began shouting their names and proclaiming their love for them. Roses were being thrown at them from each side. Katniss was quick to grab one, blowing a kiss to whoever threw it. Women and men were fanning themselves over the thought of her kiss.

Damon had an idea. He grabbed a rose and waved at the audience. He turned to Katniss, who was smiling and waving at the crowd. She wasn't ever one for being the center of attention, but she wasn't afraid to talk to people. People usually didn't like her at first because she came off as a bit rude with her brutal honesty, but they warmed up to her. Cinna had made everyone forget about who Katniss was and made her a beautiful goddess on fire. Who could say no to her? Damon tapped her shoulder, seeing many of the screens with them plastered on it.

She turned to him smiling. Damon handed her the rose, a sweet gesture that the crowd would eat up. Katniss smiled as she saw the look in his eyes. He was playing the crowd by being completely honest with her. She quietly dropped the rose she had in her hand and took Damon's. She put it to her nose and smiled widely at him. They stared at each other for a moment before returning to the crowd.

No one noticed Damon's red, blotchy neck or Katniss's sweaty palms.

( _6,455_ )

* * *

 **A/N: GUYS IM SO SHOOK. IVE BEEN DYING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE EVERYONE IS AS SHOOK AS I AM. EVERYTHING WILL SOON MAKE SENSE IF YOU ARE CONFUSED.**

 **BTW, I imagine Damon as Douglas Booth (he played Romeo in the 2013 version of _Romeo and Juliet_ ) and Susan as Elle Fanning (who was Aurora in Disney's live-action adaptation of _Maleficent_ )**

 **~Jez xo**


	5. To Train

The minute President Snow started talking Peeta blanked out. He had no time to waste, his death was waiting for him at the next stop, but he couldn't stop thinking about the only person he loved. Peeta was fuming with anger and jealousy. Thankfully the dark makeup Cinna applied on his face made the anger look natural. Seeing Katniss and Finnick Odair together was such a surprise. Peeta could imagine Katniss with anyone, although most men wouldn't live up as high as her. But never had he imagined her being with a man like _him_. Especially with the rumors surrounding Finnick, what do her parents think? They have to know, at least now, for it was all over television.

But the thing making Peeta dig his fingernails into his palm and bring blood to the surface is how happy Katniss looked with him. When Peeta jumped down from the chariot with Susan not far behind, Katniss was a ways away with Finnick's arm around her shoulders. They were both drinking, talking to Four's tributes and prep team. They didn't take long to split with a deep kiss which left some red lipstick on Finnick's lips. They laughed when Katniss tried wiping it away with her thumb. Finnick pulled out his handkerchief and wiped off the makeup. They laughed one last time as he pocketed the cloth and Katniss walked towards her district's group.

Peeta bit his cheek to stop himself from vomiting.

"I say it's time to go up and eat some dinner," Katniss said smoothly. The liquor seemed to have no effect on her. Haymitch seemed to be the same, having just started his second drink.

Effie excitingly dragged her gang to the elevators and they road up in a calm silence. Peeta was the only one who felt tense. Katniss could feel it but she kept a straight face.

The dinner consisted of a roasted turkey and sweet sides of pasta and casseroles. There was fruit lying around in glass bowls and rolls of bread kept warm in trays covered with a lid. Liquor, water and a fizzy drink were poured into the glasses covered in diamonds. Peeta thought the meal was exquisite but overall too much. Just the sides would have been enough to fill him.

Peeta tried hard to focus on all the flavors he tasted in every bite he took. His anger made the tips of his ears red and Katniss noticed. He could tell because she was very stiff. She never seemed to be stiff anymore, but at the moment, the vein in Katniss's neck was protruding against her tanned skin. That was a sign she was nervous or in pain or uncomfortable. She didn't take part in any other table's conversations, leaving the prep teams to talk about the Training Parade and the success of Cinna and Portia's costumes. Peeta didn't want to talk either, knowing he would snap at anyone who took a wrong turn on him. He bit his lip, hating his mother for giving him the ability to speak beautiful words and having a harsh, quick anger.

It was a relief when dinner was over. No one seemed to notice the tension between Peeta and Katniss besides Haymitch and, surprisingly, Susan.

Katniss up and left after dinner, saying she had some business to take care of and not to wait upon her. Susan quickly got to teasing Peeta once they sat down around the television to watch recaps of the Tribute Parade. She seemed to have gained back the confidence lost earlier. Everyone was in their own world, talking amongst themselves about what not, to notice Peeta's anger build and build while each tribute was shown in their dramatic costumes.

"I can't believe you like her. You are nothing compared to Finnick. No wonder she never noticed you. She likes them-"

"Shut up!"

Everyone went quiet. The only sound was Claudius and Caesar going on about Twelve's outfits.

Peeta was fuming. He had enough of Susan rubbing his love for Katniss against him. Peeta knew he couldn't help but show it and people knew what had happened. No one said anything about it, but they knew. They saw how it changed Peeta. Susan probably did too and she was using it to her advantage. She knew what buttons to push to get him on edge and it was working. Peeta kept his hands in fists, his knuckles turning white. He had an evil look in his eyes. Did she want another enemy in the Games?

"Okay, squirt. Let's not do anything stupid now. You don't need sweetheart to kill you before you even get into the arena," said Haymitch. He had been sitting lazily in a recliner across from Peeta and Susan, nursing his third drink of the night when Peeta had yelled. He had promised Katniss he wouldn't drink more than she did, but he knew tonight was different. He had planned on limiting himself while she was gone, having promised to take care of her tributes just this once. It was a good thing he did too.

"No! I'm tired of you talking, Susan! Just shut your mouth because you don't know me and you wouldn't understand!"

Peeta was on his feet now, pacing. His light brown eyebrows were burrowed together in anger. Susan sat smugly on the couch still, but Peeta saw the same fear from earlier in her eyes. She wasn't as strong as she played herself. He hated it, but Peeta could use that to his advantage. He didn't want anything to do with Susan's death.

Haymitch was getting worried. Peeta's rage bubbled greater by the minute and he prepared himself to stop the boy from doing anything stupid. Katniss didn't need another problem on her plate. Before Haymitch could say anything to calm Peeta down, the situation was settled.

"I'd like to see what your big mouth can do in the arena when you have me to worry about."

Peeta walked to his room, stomping louder than usual up the stairs and slamming the door. Everyone jumped at that and Effie went into a fit about manners.

Susan sat on the couch stiff, scared of Peeta being her enemy instead of an ally in the arena.

* * *

Katniss didn't return to her floor until four in the morning. The sun would be rising in an hour and a half, she could wait up till then. She didn't need sleep tonight, or any of these nights. But the alcohol in her system made her sleepy. Finnick had told her not to drink so much, she didn't listen. He later told her to drink water so she wouldn't have a bad morning, she didn't listen again. Katniss could barely stand with her heels on, let alone walk. She didn't even notice Peeta sitting on the couch in the living room.

Peeta heard the elevator before she even reached the floor. He hadn't been able to sleep so he roamed until he landed on the couch. He couldn't remember how long he'd been there, staring at the empty television in front of him with only the moonlight to guide his sleepy eyes.

Katniss's heels made sharp clinks in the dead of the night, Peeta couldn't help staring at her as she tried to climb the stairs, gripping the handle with all her might and struggling to move her legs up and down. He waited until she tumbled down a second time to go and help her. She giggled quietly as he picked her up. He tried not to gag at her breathe; he could tell she drank herself silly.

"Peeta," Katniss whispered seductively. She laughed this time, making the lovely sound echo in the empty room. Once Peeta grabbed her underneath her knees and pulled her up, tears appeared in her eyes. She sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder. With her face so close to his, Peeta saw how messy her makeup was and how red her eyes had become. "Peeta," she begged quietly.

He had laid her on her bed, quickly taking her shoes off and placing them on the floor. He sat beside her and took the pins out of her hair, throwing them on the side table. After a while, he had pulled probably twenty out and he slowly raked his fingers through her soft hair. He tried to hide the tears he hadn't released in a long time. Her own filled her bright, misty eyes. Peeta avoided those stormy eyes, knowing he would just break down if he took a good look at them. He already noticed her lip pouting and chin shaking. She was about to fall apart.

"Please, don't," Peeta begged. His fingers had stopped, roaming down to grab her small hand instead.

Katniss's breathing quickened. "I'm sorry, really. I am." This made Peeta turn away from her, making the tears spill. She sat up and instantly felt dizzy. "Can you help me change?" He nodded his head and she saw a tear fall from his nose in the moonlight. Peeta grabbed her hands and led her to the closet. Katniss pulled a big shirt out and allowed Peeta to unzip her dress. It fell to the ground in a silky pile. Her back was bare, not having worn a bra. Peeta turned away from her, not able to look at her olive skin without crying more.

Turning to him, she fought the urge to pull him into her arms.

"Are you done?" he asked. His voice cracked and she could see how red he neck was.

Katniss cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes."

Peeta made sure she didn't fall walking to the bed and quietly tucked her in. He turned to leave and expected her to call out to him. When he turned back as he was closing the door, he saw she was facing away from him with a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Peeta hadn't heard those screams in so long he thought he was already in the arena and someone was dying a little ways away from him.

It was only what the person was screaming that made him realize where he was.

Katniss's screams pierced the night air. She yelled Peeta's name, probably ripping her vocal cords in the process. Peeta ran out of bed barefoot, going down the hall and to the left where Katniss's room was. Effie and Haymitch were already there, having closer rooms and not being stunned by the noise like Peeta. Katniss was in bed, thrashing around and still screaming. Effie tried to shake her awake but the girl didn't stop.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Peeta asked worryingly.

Haymitch sighed, sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room. "That's what happens when you drink too much. You get stuck." He was staring into a spot on the floor only he could see, tuning Katniss's screams out and imagining his own.

Peeta turned to Effie desperately. "You don't have anything to help her?"

She shook her head sadly. "Sometimes she doesn't sleep at all. She's tried sleeping pills, but those are worse than the alcohol. Those force you to sleep and face your demons." Effie looked at Katniss with pity. She all of a sudden didn't seem as useless as Peeta had assumed her. She actually cared about Katniss. "Don't worry, Peeta. She'll naturally pull herself out soon."

He didn't want to listen to her screaming for another minute, let alone however long 'naturally' was. Peeta marched over to the bed and kneeled down beside her. "Hey, Katniss? Wake up," he whispered. He grabbed her hand and stroked his thumb over her wrist. Her fingers naturally gripped his palm tightly, she heard him and she was asking for help. Peeta quickly sat on the bed and brought her into her arms. She continued to thrash, punching Peeta a few times on the shoulder and chin, but he didn't let go.

"You shouldn't be doing that, squirt." Peeta glanced at Haymitch who was now up and walking towards him.

"What? Are you going to call her boyfriend on me? Where is he while she's like this?"

Haymitch scowled but quickly wiped his face of emotion sighed. He turned to Effie still on the bed. She looked worried, her hands clasped on her lap and teeth grinding against each other. Haymitch raised his eyebrow at her and shrugged sadly. Peeta had never seen them so quiet and normal, secretly talking to each other in gestures. They seemed to have a good relationship, but to the rest of Twelve, they were each other's worst nightmare. Peeta only ever saw Effie's disgusted looks and Haymitch's eye rolls. This was the work of a team.

The room finally went quiet. Katniss calmed in Peeta's arms, lightly snoring against his chest.

"I'll see you in a few hours for training, squirt."

Haymitch walked out of the room angrily. Peeta could hear him talking to a sleepy Susan who awoke just minutes before. He yelled at her to go to bed and mind her business. She grumbled off and her door shut. Effie sighed and quietly left the room, glancing back at the couple before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Peeta woke up to a few hours later to Katniss running to the bathroom. He heard the alcohol come back up and decided to leave before she came back. Once he quietly closed the door, he heard the shower begin to run. He ran to his room and showered himself. On his bed, Cinna left a matching set of a black and red shirt and pants. The number _12_ was marked on the back. Black boots were left on the floor along with socks. Peeta quickly changed into the outfit and found Susan in the same outfit at the dining table.

Breakfast was laid out on silver bowls. Oatmeal and orange juice were never-ending. Milk was served with dry cereal while cut up fruit was served on sticks. Peeta and Susan didn't mind digging in without the rest of the team awake.

Haymitch arrived after they served themselves, mumbling something about not killing each other until they got into the arena. Effie came later, dressed up in a blue ensemble. No one spoke, the rest of the prep teams didn't join them for breakfast; Katniss never emerged.

"Sweetheart would be telling you this but she's a bit occupied," Haymitch said breaking the tense silence. "When you get to training, hide your talents for the Gamemakers. This will give you a leverage against the other tributes and will surprise the judges. You've already made it known that you both have full mouths when you're angry, so don't let the others poke at you. I'm warning you now, they'll come at you from every angle to get you to tumble. Don't let them."

He stood up to leave, grabbing a glass full of liquor from an Avox on his way out. Effie began to pester the tributes to head along before they were late.

The elevator ride was dull. Every time Susan glanced at Peeta, he gave her a deep scowl. She pretended not to notice but she couldn't stop wringing out her fingers.

The tributes weren't late at all, they actually had to wait a good twenty minutes before everyone showed. Atala, the head trainer, explains what is at each station and tells the tributes how survival skills are more important than any weapon.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will survive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention these next three days. Don't ignore the survival skills, you have plenty of time to fight in the arena. Now is the time to learn. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most will die of natural causes. 20% of dehydration, 10% by infection. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

With that, Peeta got to work learning something new every few hours. By lunch, he had learned how to tie some snares, throw a knife a little straighter and he had just begun a lesson in poisonous plants.

The Careers lined up almost all of the tables and sat together, patronizing anyone who wasn't in their group with glares. Once Peeta got his food, he turned to the tables and wondered who he would sit with. He had stayed a loner throughout his training but did notice the Careers eyeing him. Whispers began after he went through the knife station.

"Hey, Twelve!"

Peeta turned to the blond boy from Two. He was waving Peeta over to an empty seat across from a brunette. He didn't know what district she was from but her smirk told him it didn't matter. The girl stared at him until he sat down. He didn't hear her talk much but she continued to stare at him all through lunch.

"So, we saw how good you are with knives. How about joining the Careers?" the blond said. Peeta heard someone call him Cato. His eyes were a piercing green.

Peeta shoved some chicken into his mouth, enjoying the sweet sauce coating it. "Yeah, sure."

Some of the other Careers clapped his back and nodded. Peeta didn't question why they had asked him to join their group. He knew Katniss had made an impression last year on the other and trained districts. She showed everyone how a small girl from a poor district can become a Career in the blink of an eye. Peeta's strength and quick learning were paying off.

* * *

The three days of training went by very quickly.

Peeta spent most of the training alone or quiet while the Careers surrounded him. He wanted to focus and learn as much as he could; he wouldn't let the Careers shenanigans get in the way of that. They mostly respected that, staying off his back while he trained, occasionally joking with him. The Careers were more relieved to have him on their side rather than their enemy.

Peeta sat with the Careers during lunch as well and they didn't mind his quietness then either. They had enough to say anyway.

But Susan was different.

She had made zero allies and anyone who tried to talk to her ended up running for their life. Some of them were afraid of her because of her harsh and fast remarks or her evil eyes, but Peeta knew deep down she was a scared, little girl who has no idea what she's doing. He had seen the true Susan and the Susan she played herself as.

Peeta promised himself he would have nothing to do with her death.

* * *

The last day of training was a relief, the two tributes were very sore. But every second lay closer to the Games and that brought on more anxiety as the seconds passed. Peeta was getting more restless as his safe days were deteriorating, at the thought of his horrified moments becoming his last.

Peeta sat at dinner the night before the private sessions in silence. His mind was racing at the thought of what he'd show the Gamemakers. He did manage to notice Katniss's absence from the table when everyone began to eat.

Not much later, when Effie was in the midst of talking about preparations for the interviews, Katniss walked in from the elevator.

She walked slowly and had no emotion in her face. Peeta followed her as she took the steps to the leveled dining area. She wore a thick, long-sleeved cocktail dress in a sequenced black. It hugged her body to her waist where it blew out and cut at her mid-thigh. Her simple black heels made little _clinks_ as she walked. An Avox pulled out her chair and Katniss smiled tightly at the young girl. Her motions were slow and robotic, much like the Avox who pushed in the chair with Katniss in it and quietly walked away. At the harsh movement, Katniss grimaced. No one bothered to notice the grimace but did acknowledge her presence.

Katniss didn't reply to Effie when she asked her how her meeting went. She continued to stare at table in front of her. Peeta sat directly across from Katniss and saw how hard she clenched her jaw and the veins sticking out of her neck.

Haymitch saw these things too and quickly got up for a drink. He poured himself one and drank it whole. The rest of the bottle he brought back with a glass to Katniss. He poured her a cup and she slowly took it, finishing just like Haymitch. The rest of the group were gossiping about God knows what while Peeta focused on the situation at his end of the table with Katniss. Haymitch sat at his place at the head of the table, across from Effie, and leaned over to Katniss.

"You need to eat something," he whispered harshly. She gave a stiff shake of her head. "How bad is it?" Katniss didn't respond in any way. "Worse than last time?" She closed her eyes.

That sent Haymitch flying back to his chair and acting as if nothing had just occurred between him and his victor. Peeta was utterly confused but his other emotions were washing over that. He could worry about Katniss if he survived, but now he wanted to listen to Effie about how the training for the interviews would go.

"- Peeta, you'll be with Katniss and Haymitch for the first part of the day. They will go over with you possible questions Caesar may ask during the interview. As for you Susan, you'll be with me and Portia. We will teach you how to properly walk in heels and sit like a lady. That will start after breakfast and end before lunch, then you will switch. Peeta, don't you worry about working with Cinna and me, we won't make you walk around in heels. Although, that would be a sight to see-"

At that moment, Katniss fell over in her seat and onto the floor. Peeta was horrified as he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and her face go pale right before she fell. He was at her side before Haymitch could even get out of the chair.

When Peeta reached her, he could see pools of blood starting to form where her back met the floor. He tentatively touched her back and he felt the warm blood soak through the fabric of her dress and onto his fingers.

Peeta turned to Haymitch in anger. "Why is she bleeding like this? What happened to her?"

Haymitch was standing above the two, waiting for Peeta to move. "That is none of your business, squirt." He bent down to pick Katniss up and struggled a bit with the alcohol in his system.

Damn, Katniss for limiting him and himself for getting used to it.

Peeta shoved Haymitch away from Katniss and picked her up himself. His white button-up was instantly covered in blood from wounds he did not know of. What was going on?

"Take sweetheart up to her room. Lay her down on her stomach and take her dress off. We'll be up in a bit."

Haymitch quickly went into a room on the side of the dining area with Effie and Cinna in tow. Portia took Susan to the balcony to talk to her about anything else but Katniss.

Peeta stood terrified for a second before he jogged all the way to her bedroom. He followed Haymitch's instructions of laying her on her stomach and removing her dress along with her shoes and the intricate braid her prep team had done. Underneath, she only wore panties but the rest was really a sight to see.

Heavy lashes across her back oozed a dark blood. The lashes went from her shoulders down to her lower back. Some long and thick, open to white muscle and pink tissue while others were small and thin. The thicker ones were the ones bleeding so much. The smaller ones had already started to dry and fill with blood from other lashes. The skin untouched by the leather was a harsh pink, either irritated by the wounds or tinted by dried blood.

Peeta gagged, less at the sight and more at the pain she must be in. The thought of Katniss Everdeen being tortured made his head spin, but the actual sight of the aftermath was worse – _much_ worse.

He couldn't wrap his head around why this could have happened or how she could have stayed upright while getting to Twelve's floor.

Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna ran into the room with medical supplies before Peeta could faint from confusion. They instantly were working on Katniss: Effie soaked up the blood with a wet towel, ignoring the fact that the bedding underneath Katniss was already covered in the crimson liquid; Cinna organized supplies on the nightstand, needles, and string that Peeta thought were for sewing but quickly understood were for stitching wounds; Haymitch, on the other hand, was fussing and pushing Peeta out the door.

"Now's not the time to disobey me, squirt. Get out."

Peeta pushed back. "No! You have to let me stay! Why- why did this happen to her? Who did this?"

Sighing, Haymitch went to open the door and push Peeta out but the boy kept fighting him. Peeta slammed the door in frustration and was instantly against it. Haymitch kept him pinned by the arms, trapping him between the door and Katniss.

"This is really sweetheart's business to worry about. I'm going to need you to leave, squirt."

"Haymitch, let me go!"

"As long as you get out! This concerns you in no way!"

Peeta pushed Haymitch back with all his force and he stumbled away. Dashing around the old man, Peeta fell to his knees beside Katniss and once more was shocked at the sight. Alone from the blood, the lashes looked worse.

Suddenly, Peeta was pulled back by Haymitch's hand and was soon trapped in his tight grip. You would think after a few drinks, Haymitch's strength would be weaker but it really wasn't.

"Please, stop fighting and let him stay. She won't get any worse by it and he can help."

Cinna's calm voice filled the quiet room. His eyes lingered on the boys before they returned to the supplies he was cleaning with his gloved hands and a cloth. Haymitch shoved Peeta onto the floor, angry he would have another thing in the way tonight. He quickly went a drawer of Katniss's and began rummaging for something. Peeta turned to Katniss who was still being worked on. Effie was cleaning her back with the now third cloth. The other two were hastily thrown on the flood, every thread soaked to the core.

Once Effie managed as much as she could, Cinna took her spot next to Katniss and began sewing closed the largest lashes he could, ignoring the smaller and thinner ones. Peeta once more gagged.

Peeta turned away, still on his knees beside the bed, and covered his face with his hands. Hot tears met his palm, he suddenly felt the stinging in his eyes. How could he have any more tears for her?

It was a long while until someone spoke.

"Peeta," Haymitch called. "We could use your help now."

He never noticed Portia had arrived but he listened when she said she had lied to Susan about what happened.

"She didn't really look like she believed Katniss got drunk and hurt herself getting here, but I didn't have much else. I only convinced her when I said she had done it before."

Peeta looked over at the woman in a pointy blonde wig with a purple stripe down the side. "Did she really do that?"

Portia sighed and looked into the boy's eyes. "Yes. It was a long time ago."

He nodded stiffly and went to Haymitch for instructions. "I need you to set her up on the edge of the bed and hold her up while Cinna and Portia wrap the gauze around her torso. Think you can handle that?"

Peeta nodded, grimly. It didn't go unnoticed that Katniss was naked beside her underwear, but Peeta could care less at this moment. Right now was about helping Katniss, not about himself.

He slowly picked her up and sat her down back on the bed. She lay limp against him; her head lay on his shoulder and her shallow, warm breath made him shiver. Peeta kept his hands on her arms to steady her while Portia and Cinna passed a roll of gauze around her torso. Cinna worked slowly on her back and after a while, Peeta couldn't feel most of his body.

A long while later, they were finished. Peeta laid Katniss back onto her bed and stared at her in confusion. He still didn't know what was going on.

Peeta jumped when Haymitch patted his shoulder. "Good job, squirt. You have a big day tomorrow, get to bed."

Cinna and Portia walked Peeta out. Before the door closed, he heard Katniss moan what he thought was his name.

* * *

Upon returning from the Training Parade, Katniss and Damon did not speak a word to each other. The rest of their prep team filled the silence with excited chatter about how well the outfits were taken. They didn't seem to notice the tributes' silence until after dinner. Yes, they had smiled and answered when they were questioned but besides that, they didn't say much.

Neither of their heads could stop racing. Training began tomorrow and neither knew what to do about the other. Was it safe to work alone, side by side, best friend to best friend? Would they salvage anything from having an ally? Could they learn to trust another kid from a district miles away who didn't know what to do with themselves either? Could they trust themselves?

No one made a move to ask whether Katniss and Damon were fine while they watched the parade after dinner. Haymitch glared at anyone who even tried, so everyone left them alone. After the parade was over for the second time, Effie bid everyone goodnight and suggested they went to sleep early as well.

"Tomorrow's a big, big, big day!" she said eagerly. Her attempt at lifting the tributes mood failed. She sighed and went to bed. The rest of them followed behind her.

Katniss had already changed into soft pajama pants and a long sleeve when someone knocked on her door. Her hair was still damp and hanging down her back when she opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Damon walked in barefoot, his own hair damp from a shower and sticking to his forehead.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"I know a place we could go and hide from it all. It's really beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come with me?"

"Alright."

They whispered as if they were hiding from Prim while they played hide and seek. Damon took her hand and dragged her out the door. He couldn't help but keep looking back at her. He loved her hair down; she wore it in a braid every day and he wished she didn't. She looked so beautiful with her hair framing her face. Damon was so drawn he didn't realize where he was going and almost ran into a wall. Katniss managed to pull him back into her chest before he made a bigger fool out of himself. She couldn't help but laugh at him, it broke the silence and the tone from before. Damon chuckled, blushing under his light skin.

"Not funny," he said while dragging her up a flight of stairs.

"Very funny."

Damon laughed again.

The door opened to the roof of the building, twelve stories up. Katniss gasped. They were able to see all the lights of the Capitol, they could even see people walking the streets and driving in their cars. Even better than the view, the roof was covered in gardens of flowers and trees, bringing a sweet scent to the air. Most of the flowers were bloomed and resting nicely until the sun came up and they could eat.

"It is beautiful."

"I know. Haymitch told me we could talk up here and not to stay up too late. He also said some inappropriate jokes that I will not repeat."

"Thanks."

They spoke now in their normal voices. The pressure from before gone. There were no cameras here to listen to they speak or watch them scheme. Something was lifted off their shoulders and they relaxed in the emptiness.

"So…"

Katniss looked at Damon and smiled. "So?"

"Are we working together?"

She nodded. "Why wouldn't we? I don't trust anyone else with my life."

"Me too. I-I don't know why I questioned it. I've been so nervous."

"I can tell. You're tense."

Damon laughed. "I wish I wasn't so easy to read to you."

"You rarely are. Only when you're stressed."

"Oh, but you're a different story. You can't help but show your emotions, especially your anger."

Katniss scoffed and shoved him. She couldn't help laugh when he did. Her cheeks burnt up with embarrassment and she tried to keep calm. They stood by the edge of the building, looking out at the lights of the city. It was so bright, the sky looking empty and blue. No stars were visible, no way to find home.

"I'm scared."

Damon brought her to his chest and wrapped her in his warmth. It wasn't very cold in the Capitol at the time, but being so far up the wind got chilly. He could feel her shaking and not from the wind.

"We'll be okay. You'll go home."

"But-"

"Please, don't. We both have a goal here and you know who's going to win."

Katniss bit the inside of her cheek hard, something she did when she was nervous.

"Katniss, stop that. You'll be fine."

"Do you like me?"

Damon sighed and looked down at the girl in his arms. Her grey eyes were shining up at him and her small frame was pressed up against him in a more romantic way than normal friends. Of course, he liked her, how could he deny it? If he told her the truth, what would happen to them when she won and went home without him? Would it affect their alliance? Would it get her killed?

"Yes." He looked away into the night. The wind had dried his hair and it flew around his forehead. He looked very handsome at that moment, more so than usual. The Capitol lights made his pale skin glow and dark hair stand sharply against his features.

Looking out, Damon asked, "Do you like me back?"

"Yeah."

"That makes what we have to do harder than before."

"It was already going to be as hard."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we only ever found out right now. If we had a romantic relationship, it would've been worse, but we didn't. Which is good and bad."

"Yeah, I get you."

They were whispering again.

"What are we going to do?"

"Live."

"For how long?"

"For however long we can. And when whoever makes it out alive has to continue. They can't give up just because the other is physically gone. We won't ever really leave each other."

Katniss had tears in her eyes. She knew he was telling her this so she wouldn't be upset when she won. She knew she had a good chance, she knew he would sacrifice himself for her. She knew this was going to be hard, but his words hurt more than they should have. Big, wet tears rolled down her cheeks and Damon's thumb wiped them away. Katniss turned her head away from him, facing the lights of the city. Her skin glowed in the light, her raven hair looking gold from the yellow lights. Damon grabbed her chin lightly and turned her to face him. He took a deep breath and kissed her. Katniss didn't gasp or jump. They both felt a hunger unknown to them, stronger than starvation in twelve. Neither knew what it was but they fell deeper into the hunger every second they were wrapped around each other. She relaxed against his lips, easily falling into him despite her fear. His hands wandered, not really knowing where to go. He was as unpracticed as she was. When she hiccupped from the tears, he licked her lips and entered her mouth. They caved into the hunger becoming savages and taking what they were addicted to. She removed her arms from his waist and put them around his neck; her fingernails scratched his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. His hands gripped her hips greedily. Both were lost in the moment, stuck in a dream they wished they could actually live him.

Katniss found her way back to reality first. She became stiff in Damon's arms and pulled back, leaving him alone in the dream. Her tears reappeared but with anger this time as if he betrayed her. She stepped away from him. Her warmth was gone.

"We-we can't do this."

"I'm sorry. I had to do that. At least once."

"If we're going to be allies, we have to keep it that way. No romance, no friendship."

"Kat, please!"

"No!" Katniss's voice broke multiple times. "If I'm going to lose you, we have to let go now. If you want me to survive in there, I can't be attached to you in that way."

"Then we say our goodbyes now."

She nodded stiffly.

"Goodbye, Katniss."

"Goodbye, Damon."

"I love you."

A sob racked her body.

"Shh, it's okay," Damon whispered to her. He brought her into his arms again, her tears staining his nightshirt. He rubbed her back while she sobbed. "We'll be okay."

* * *

The next morning wasn't like the night before. Now that their emotions were set, the tributes became static. They answered when asked, they ate their food quietly and they listened to Haymitch's advice.

Effie seemed concerned letting them go to training like that. Haymitch patted her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. They're fighters."

Damon and Katniss wish they seemed like it down at the training center.

Most of the tributes were much larger than even Damon. Even the girls had more on then Katniss ever had. Atala's speech wasn't very helpful either. She seemed nice and all but nice wouldn't cut it in the arena. They eyed each other worryingly, wondering how they would defeat all of them on their own.

"Do you think we should recruit anyone?"

Katniss scoffed. "Why would anyone work with us?"

"Because we have a chance."

Katniss didn't listen to him. She threw her knives in anger. Most of them hit the targets she was aiming at, some didn't. It brought the attention of the Careers either way. Damon stayed away from the knives, practicing some knots he learned at the knotting station. He was always better with knives and Katniss was resenting that at the moment. She threw her knife sloppily and the hilt hit the dummy, bounding off and landing on the floor in a shattering noise.

"Hey! Twelve! That coal dust getting to you yet?"

A raven-haired boy was laughing with his group of friends as they watched Katniss and Damon.

"Ignore them. Don't let them get to you," Damon said under his breath. Katniss had trouble following his orders.

Her next few targets were perfect. The Careers walked away slightly impressed, but not enough to completely ignore them the rest of the day. At lunch, Damon and Katniss stuck together and ate in silence. Their goodbyes were harder on them than they thought. The Careers didn't seem to mind when they jumped into their booth.

"So, Twelve. You guys play well out there, why don't you join us as allies? Hmm?"

Katniss didn't look up from her food to the raven-haired boy. "No."

He scoffed. "You dare say no to a Career?"

She looked at him with bored eyes then down at her food. It was some sort of meat with a sweet sauce and vegetables on the side.

"You know," the raven-haired boy said as he sat down beside Katniss. His group surrounded them on their feet. "Saying no to me means I'll have your blood on my hands."

"Not if yours are on mine first."

The Careers laughed at her comment. Everyone else in the lunch room was quiet, listening in on the conversation and thanking the Lord it wasn't them being attacked yet. The raven-haired boy wasn't laughing but quiet like everyone else. He was destined to kill Katniss for his victory.

"You better watch out for me, twelve."

"Or what? Your ego will shrink without the attention?"

The boy's face turned a bright red in anger and embarrassment. Everyone in the lunchroom laughed, even the rest of the Careers. The boy stomped out of the lunch room, throwing a chair at a wall in the process. There no longer was laughter filling the air and the Careers moved away from twelve.

"That was a good one, Kat."

She smirked. "Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the training days went by quickly. Katniss wished they hadn't. Every day was a day closer to Damon's death and her being alone. She didn't know which one she was ready for least.

In between training, Katniss and Damon learned as much as they could about the Careers in order to know what they were up against.

"The group consists of five tributes from four different districts."

"Which ones?"

"The boy from lunch, the one with the black hair, he's from One. Name's Suede. Sounds dumb right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what his parents were thinking."

Haymitch interrupted the couple as they say on the couch discussing. He stood in the doorway to the dining room with a glass of liquor in his hands.

"Suede is a clothing fabric. Made from leather, extremely soft and delicate to water."

Katniss scoffed at him. "How do you know about fabric?"

"Being stuck with Effie's nonsense for so many years, sometimes you listen to something and don't forget it."

Damon laughed at his mentor. "Anyway, the girl from One is named Marina. The girl from Two is Semira, boy from Four: Silas, and boy from Six: Kane."

"I call Suede."

"Not if I get him first. The way he talked to you, I could've killed him then."

"What after? Get yourself arrested and sentenced to become an Avox?"

"Good thing I didn't then."

"Mhmm."

Damon chuckled at her pride. They re-watched everything they could with the Careers filmed in. The Reaping, the Tribute Parade, they even watched them during training to learn how they move. The Careers mostly stuck to lazing around and pulling jokes on each other. When they had to do training directed by Atala, they showed off their skills. They waited for Katniss or Damon to react in fear, but they stayed unimpressed. It made the Careers angry, especially Suede.

Katniss and Damon worked hard at each station, learning new traits every day. They each long for their personal weapons of choice, but Haymitch bit them about it when he saw how miserable they were.

"Keep them secret! It'll help you in the long run and it'll be a surprise to the Careers. It'll throw them off guard, as long as you keep them _hidden_."

He always spoke with a bottle of liquor in his hands. They questioned his trust, but in the end, realized he was right. Their best power should be hidden until need be. If they wanted to survive, they needed to be one step ahead of the game.

Katniss and Damon knew the weaknesses and powers of each Career by the end of the three days of training.

Suede was good with a sword and hand to hand combat, but bad with a bow and knives. He was impatient when it came to fighting and wanted to release his anger quickly. His hits on the dummies were sloppy and deep, leaving the dolls dead by the third blow. His aim was always off because he didn't take the time, even a second, to check what he was aiming at. He only pulled an arrow back and released, same with his knife. Marina, on the other hand, was okay with a bow and good with hand to hand combat as well; her skills in knives was impressive, being able to spin knives between her fingers as if it were a pen. Her bad quality was her weakness and small amount of energy. She was small, smaller than Prim and she was a child. Marina was Katniss's age but looked twelve and stood that way too. Her brown hair was cut short and childlike but her eyes glowed with evil. She couldn't stand ten minutes in a fight without losing most of her energy. Kane was a tall boy with dirty blond hair that stood straight up. He, like the rest of the Careers, was good with physical fighting and that was about it. Nothing stood out from him and that made Katniss wonder why they recruited him. Silas, being from Four, was good with a trident. Not as good as Finnick Odair, but pretty good. Semira liked her ax a lot, having the muscle to swing it once and kill her opponent instantly. Her only weakness was herself. Damon noticed she pinched herself whenever she messed up.

"You both have a good analysis of your enemies. Now, are you ready to take them down when the time comes?"

Katniss and Damon looked at each other worried. Their comfortable place on the couch now felt intruded by Haymitch's interrogation.

"Come on. You can tell me the truth."

"No."

Haymitch was surprised Katniss was the first to admit she wasn't ready. He knew she was strong, a fighter, but he saw the lost girl inside begging to be saved. He turned to Damon who looked more gone than Katniss.

"But we'll do it either way. What choice do we have?"

Haymitch sighed and downed his drink.

"None."

( _8,116_ )

* * *

A/N:

Sorry, this was a few weeks late. I wanted to publish a new chapter every week but damn these have been very, _very_ eventful weeks. And these chapters take a long time to write (I swear, one day I'll hit 10,000 words in one chapter. That'll be the day I die).

*Most of Atala's speech was taken from the book, I just shortened it. I really enjoyed her character and how she wanted to help every tribute, even if they had little chance.

*Also, Damon's line "I'm sorry. I had to do that. At least once." Is from Catching Fire, chapter two, when Gale kisses Katniss in the woods. I thought it fit well for that moment, especially since we won't see much of Gale until later if at all. I'm still working those details out.

I can't wait to get over with the training scores and interviews and get on with the games. Katniss's past section will get bigger as we enter her games (I have a lot of stuff for that ) I'm sort of just pulling the past stuff out of a hat right now and making up stuff as I go.

~Jez xo

.


End file.
